


Five 02

by yigepupu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yigepupu/pseuds/yigepupu





	Five 02

傍晚放课的钟声回荡在校园里，片刻宁静之后，椅子被拉开摩擦在地面发出轰隆隆的声响，学生欢笑打闹的声音，踢踢跶跶的脚步声，透过钢筋水泥的墙面天花板，层层传递到小小的学生会长办公室里。  
粗糙的蓝色窗帘遮光性不是很好，于是温热的阳光便像融化的糖浆一样缓缓流淌，在办公室主人汗水淋漓的肩膀和侧脸上柔软的散开。听到放学的动静，董思成浑身都僵了一下，李泰容低下头，右手插进那人黑色的发丝里，将那颗圆溜溜的脑袋往自己的方向按了按。  
“唔…哈……”董思成发出沉闷的喘息。他无法自如的做出转动脑袋的动作，只能努力抬起眼睛，上挑的眼尾透着忿懑与委屈，眼泪一颗颗的掉出来，做着无声的控诉。花瓣一样饱满红润的嘴唇被撑开成O字形，青筋凸起的紫红色阴茎缓慢进出，柱身带出唾液将董思成的嘴唇和下巴沾湿得亮晶晶。  
“你也想快点结束吧？”李泰容对上董思成的眼神，心里一动。董思成的口舌技术还是太过生涩，又含又舔都撑到酸痛了李泰容还是没有要射出来的迹象。呼吸间都是男性私处的麝香气味，他缓慢的眨眼，算是回应了李泰容的问题。  
油漆斑驳的旧办公桌躺上去不是很舒服。董思成不安的蜷缩着胳膊仰躺在上面，肚皮和私密处暴露出来，像只被野兽按在爪子下面的无助笨狐狸。他咬住丰润的下嘴唇，嘴巴里面还残留着李泰容的味道，霸道的顺着喉咙往大脑钻。  
就像李泰容这个人一样。不问董思成乐不乐意，命令他抱着自己的腿弯往上折，将自己摆成最方便被享用的模样。“不配合的话，是想被我干到晚自习下课吗。”李泰容揉着董思成腿根的一寸湿滑皮肉，又转而握住那根勃起挺立的阴茎。跟赤裸的董思成相比，他全身上下只拉开了裤链，粗大炙热的性器在会阴处缓慢滑动，头部几次滑过穴口，带着明显的暗示。  
董思成紧紧的闭着眼睛。知道求饶也不会引起对方的半分同情，他红着眼角，抱着腿弯的两只手缓缓滑过白皙细腻的大腿，一只手掰开臀瓣，另一只手摸索着来到肉穴的入口，在李泰容的催促下犹豫着把两根手指合并塞了进去，却在进入到两根个指节时无论如何都坚持不下去了。  
“不行……我…”软热肠肉顺从的含住了自己的手指，入口泛起丝丝酥麻，然而羞耻远远大于快感，董思成说什么都做不了，哭着向李泰容求饶。李泰容皱眉，不等董思成话说完，握着那只手用力向深处使尽一推，破碎的哭泣被碾成略微拔高的尖叫。  
手指与手指交缠，被带领着搅弄自己的穴肉，一点一点钻到深处，将最隐秘的花心搅的一团狼狈，蜜汁肆意的流淌，沾湿了粉白的臀尖。  
李泰容连同握着的董思成的手一起拔了出来，指缝间净是粘稠透明的汁液，他把湿漉漉的手指塞进董思成上面的嘴里，拨弄小舌叫他尝尝自己的味道。同时下半身往前顶，肉茎破开微敞的另一张小嘴，毫不迟疑的全部侵占。  
“疼…”董思成含着李泰容的手指，音节呻吟间舌头好像主动的舔弄对方的指尖。李泰容眼神暗了暗，身下的动作不停，另一只手继续在董思成的性器上上下滑动：“疼还这么有精神？”  
“疼还含的这么紧？”猛烈的进出间殷红的穴口被撑开，董思成双手抱住了李泰容的胳膊，纤细的腰肢绷紧又颤抖着落回桌面。李泰容抽出了手指，滑过嘴角与下颚，顺着被濡湿的皮肤落下亲吻。身体诚实的反应骗不了人，董思成在被一次一次的进入之后简直要软成一朵棉花糖，被舔一口就要融化在李泰容的唇齿之间。  
“不……”耳垂被人含进嘴唇吮吸，乳尖也被手指捏着揉搓拉扯，董思成惊慌的发现自己居然在略微粗暴的爱抚中获得了愉悦，明明说着拒绝的话，身体却下意识的缠紧了李泰容，花穴分泌出越来越多的汁水，嫩肉欢愉的裹住李泰容的巨物，又在他抽出时恋恋不舍的收紧。  
夕阳渐渐沉入地平线，玫瑰色余晖斜斜的撒在学生会长垂落在桌边的大腿上，两条纤细修长的腿无力的夹着李泰容的腰，跟随着进攻的频率耸动又滑落。甬道内的敏感点被多次研磨撞击，他终于忍受不住浑身颤抖着射了出来，点点浊液喷溅在小巧可爱的肚脐眼四周，被进攻者顺着小腹抹开。  
董思成浑身上下都泛着暧昧的水光，往日清纯严肃的脸蛋变的潮红迷茫，李泰容恶趣味将精液涂抹在他的唇边，上下两张小口都被干的合不拢，急促的吟哦与粘稠的水声充斥在整间办公室，最后一丝力气也用在了绷紧臀瓣接受李泰容最后的冲刺上。

独自行走在校园里的郑在玹突然收到一条信息。  
男孩赤裸裸地侧躺在老旧办公桌上，牛奶色的大腿和腰侧上有几道浅粉的指痕，正对着镜头的臀缝绯红一片，花朵般的穴口吐出可疑的白色液体，胸口和脸蛋上也沾了不少。  
“他的制服不能穿了。”  
“我正好带了新衣服。”郑在玹一手拎着袋子空不出手，耐心地单手缓慢回复完，然后又继续向目的地出发。

《Five》CH.12完


End file.
